


Back Alley Treatment

by BlackAce70



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: A bit of Public Sex in the end, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Litchi ends up liking it more than she wants to admit, Mindbreak, Noel letting out LOTS of pent up frustration, Proneboning, Rough Oral Sex, Titjobs, Vaginal Sex, hatefucking, non-con to consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Noel always had a simmering dislike for Litchi when it came to her body. To her, it was just a constant reminder of what the blonde could never have. It didn't help that Litchi was also the source of her sexual frustration, with all the unintentional teasing and flaunting of her body. Finally reaching a stress-induced breaking point, Noel finally decides to sink her claws into the lovely oriental doctor. And claim the woman for herself. Commission by Anonymous
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Back Alley Treatment

Noel Vermillion was a tolerant woman. 

Being the Lieutenant within the Military Force like the NOL, she had to learn very quickly how to rein in one’s emotions. Especially when it came to dealing with Higher Ups and their attitudes, alongside their ridiculous orders at times. Though if one were to ask her personally, she felt those were tame compared to the crap she had to deal with being under Major Kisaragi’s command. His constant hatred for her was enough to drive even the sanest of people mad. It also helped that she was also very forgiving, which probably explained why she was always willing to accept and brush off a lot of insults and jeers made by the major without much of a retort, if at all. It was both impressive as it was stunning to others, as it took a lot of willpower and patience to sit there and take all of Kisaragi’s shit without complaining or snapping back at the man. Damn whether it would result in insubordination. 

Long story short, if one could tolerate and forgive the likes of Jin, then one could tolerate anyone. 

That being said, this didn’t mean Noel wasn’t without her own grudges. She did have a few people she held a bit of resentment towards. 

“Thank you, I hope you feel better now.” 

In this case, it would revolve around one certain oriental doctor. 

Now, most would be surprised to hear that the petite blonde didn’t hold the doctor in high regard. Even more so when they struggled to see why that was the case, seeing as Litchi Faye Ling was probably the nicest and kindest woman in all of Kagutsuchi. Going out of her way in helping those in need, while also being a motherly figure to everyone especially the kids and young Kakas in the area. With that being said, people couldn’t just understand what the doctor could have done to have someone, especially a person as sweet as Noel, dislike them like that. And Noel would agree that it wasn’t what Litchi had done to her specifically to catch her ire.

But rather what she had that the blonde girl didn’t. That being a wonderful body. 

Okay yes, she would admit, it was extremely childish and petty to hold a grudge towards someone who had a better body figure than her, but Noel couldn’t help it. Growing up and throughout her NOL Academy days, the poor blonde had to deal with being surrounding by women who were naturally well endowed than her in terms of their breasts. Having sizes and volumes that she could only dream of, even those that were on the smaller side had something to show off compared to her and she hated it. The constant teasing she tends to get from Makoto at times made it no better. 

And even though Tsubaki had offered her words of encouragement on multiple occasions. Assuring her that she was still growing and could very well be a late bloomer in terms of development. Noel had to face the reality that she would be forever doomed to having a small rack. Which wouldn’t have been so bad, if it weren’t for the fact that people on occasions have mistaken her for being a boy. Especially that stupid and loud ninja that she ran into occasionally; Bang- whatever his name was. But seriously, while she knew that she didn’t have much going for her in terms of her figure, she didn’t think it was so bad that people would end up misgendering her accidentally. 

If that wasn’t a bigger sting to her pride, she didn’t know what was. 

Regardless, this all ended up culminating into somewhat of a breaking point for Noel when she finally came face to face with the famous doctor of Orient Town. And it was there that Noel got a good look of what had to be the perfect body to her. Litchi had it all; shapely curves, plump thighs leading up to lovely childbearing hips, and round perky ass. And last but certainly not least, those massive fucking tits. So huge, so round, so bouncy with a nice enticing jiggle at the softest of movements. 

It was so unfair. 

“It sucks,” She muttered, the blonde sat in one of the patient beds within Litchi’s clinic, having come here to deal with a minor arm injury she sustained while out on patrol earlier in the day. Her emerald eyes followed Litchi around the establishment, watching her move around as she finished tending to another person before sending them off after they had been treated. Seeing that voluptuous figure move and twist around in her modest outfit, only helped emphasize what the blonde couldn’t have. 

“And you aren’t making things any better either,” She muttered, glaring at the little ‘tent’ that was starting to pitch itself against her miniskirt. On top of having a rather lackadaisical figure, there was yet another thing about Noel that the blonde didn’t really care much about. 

Her status as a futanari; and possibly the main reason she was convinced people kept assuming she was a boy on multiple occasions. She didn’t know what was more frustrating, the fact that she was constantly surrounded by women who were better looking than her. Or the fact that her traitorous body LIKED the fact that she was surrounded by women that were better looking than her. Even if she didn’t really like admitting it, her body and sexuality couldn’t deny how much she found those ladies attractive. And with Litchi, it was even worse, almost every time she came here. All she could think about was bending that woman over her desk and pounding that ass raw until the sun would set on Kagutsuchi. 

The very thought of it made Noel’s cock twitch unconsciously with excitement. Oh, she could just imagine it now, all the stuff she would want to do to- 

“Noel?” 

The gentleness of Litchi’s voice snapped Noel from her thoughts, “H-Huh?” Eyes wide, she looked up to see Litchi bending down to stare at her, giving the blonde a prominent view of her H-Cup size tits. 

“I was calling out to you to see how you were doing,” She spoke before giving a smile, “How’s your arm doing; while that injury of yours didn’t look serious, I still recommend you take it easy on it for a bit.” 

Noel didn’t even hear what Litchi was saying, her eyes trained solely on those jugs bouncing softly with each breath. The Bolverk wielder could feel her cheek beginning to heat up as her blood was rushing to her member with intensity. Making it harder to hold back her painfully hard erection. Something that Litchi didn’t notice as she raised a brow at Noel’s flushed face. 

“Oh my, Noel your face is so red,” Litchi leaned in and in doing so, caused her breast to press up against Noel’s flat surface. Letting her feel how soft they were even through her clothing. “Are you alright? You’re not getting sick, are you?” 

. . . Fuck it.

“?! Noel?!” The Oriental Doctor yelped as she was suddenly flipped and pinned down onto the bed Noel was just occupying. Her eyes widen behind her glasses as Noel’s eyes were shrouded behind her bangs. “Noel! Wh-What’s going into you?!” 

“Can’t take it anymore…” Murmured the petite blonde. 

“Eh? What do you mean by that?” Litchi glanced down briefly for her a moment, only for her body to freeze when she noticing something sticking out from under her skirt and against her panties, “N-Noel…?” Litchi could barely hear her own voice, “W-What is that?” 

“This!” She pointed to her stiff throbbing erection with anger and lustful eyes, “Is the result of having to deal with women like you flaunting your body around without a single care in the world. Especially those stupidly massive cow udders that you don’t deserve.” She growled; grabbing a handful of Litchi’s top, “I’m gonna have you pay me back. And for everything else you’ve ever done to me.” 

In just a simple swift movement, Noel tore open the front of Litchi’s outfit, letting her lacy bra-clad chest pop out with a significant bust, “These are in the way,” She commented before yanking down the bra and freeing Litchi’s bust. Large, round, and firm with a bit of softness to them; capped off with lovely twin pink colored nipples. They were everything Noel thought they would be, “Nice.” She whispered as she freed her cock from the strained confines of her panties.

Litchi’s face paled at the sight of Noel’s cock being in full view, 12 inches of thick girthy meat, with visible veins running alongside the length. Throbbing every few moments, and Dear God the smell; the musk coming from this thing starting to tickle the back of her throat, “N-Noel, wait stop! L-Let’s talk about this first,” Litchi tried to plead with the deranged blonde, “I-Is this about all the times I made you dress up in all those cute boy clothes?!”

If Litchi was hoping to try to reason with Noel. That pretty much went straight out the window the moment she mentioned the cosplaying. An angry vein throbbing on her forehead as she remembered all those times Litchi forced her into those many outfits whenever the doctor got drunk off her ass. Not only were they embarrassing, but most of the costumes the doctor shoved her in were meant to be for guys. Now she had another reason to get some revenge. 

Without waiting any longer. Noel slapped her massive cock in between Litchi’s chest, sandwiching the woman’s tits together, enveloping most of her shaft underneath a mountain of titty flesh. Moaning happily, she started thrusting slowly, letting herself get a feel of the tenderness of Faye Ling’s mounds. At that moment, her words failed her, the blonde could only manage shuddering moans and gasps of bliss as she titfucked the doctor on the bed, “I can’t believe I waited THIS long to do something like this.” She mewled out, letting herself succumb to Litchi’s wonderful breasts.

Litchi, however, was a different story as she constantly turned her head in an attempt to keep her mouth from making contact with Noel’s cock. Not that it did much seeing as how she could feel the tip poking against her cheek every time Noel pumped her hips. The girl merely manhandling her breasts, using them as if they were mere fuck toys. And yet, the smaller part of her mind was starting to race with excitement. Her chest palpitating, anxious to see how big Vermillion’s load was going to- W-Wait, no   


_ ‘I-I can’t think like this! Not now!’  _ She panicked mentally, she didn’t want Noel or anyone else to find out about her little secret. Something that she kept guarded than her infamous drinking problem,  _ ‘I have to stop Noel before she-’  _

Litchi’s words were cut short by the sound of Noel letting out a loud groan of pleasure. Thrusting her hips forward and blowing her load all over Litchi. Covering the doctor’s face and chest in a sea of white spunk, some even landing in her mouth, making Litchi’s pupils dilate at the taste. Noel let out a blissful huff of breath, happy to have finally gotten to release after what had been a long time for her. Glancing down at the doctor and the expression she saw on Litchi’s face surprised her. She had expected to see a stunned, upset, or even angry expression on the oriental woman’s face. But none of that was present in her eyes.

Instead what Noel saw was a hazy expression as Litchi gulped down some of her seed. A euphoric glee present within her eyes. 

“What the-” Noel was cut off by Litchi mashing her breast against Noel’s cock one more, rubbing it up and down while her mouth wrapped around the bulbous tip of her length. A slew of soft moans beginning to leave out of the voluptuous doctor, “W-Whoa, I didn’t expect this, where did this come from Ms. Litchi?”

The doctor didn’t reply, only continued fervently sucking off the blonde soldier on top of her. Bobbing her head as far as she could while her tits did the rest. And anymore question that Noel wanted to ask left her mind as she unconsciously moved her hips in motion with the bobbing. Her stifled grunts soon morphing into full-on groans of pleasure. Noel yelped cutely as her and Litchi’s position suddenly changed, with her on her back and Litchi stationed at her crotch, the petite blonde looking up to see Litchi taking charge of the whole paizuri and blowjob combo. Her whole entire being was beginning to get into it much to her surprise. 

“Well if that’s gonna be the case,” She grabbed onto the horny doctor’s head. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into you but if you’re willing to act like this, then I might as well make the most of it.” She wasn’t gonna refuse such willing service.    


Feeling Noel’s powerful hands on her head aroused Litchi, which turned into complete excitement when the girl forced her head all the way down to the base of her cock. Her pussy juices soaking through her panties as she rubbed her thighs together. The martial artist glanced up at Noel, a slutty look of desire dancing around in her eyes. The sight only was enough to get Noel going, with a powerful thrust upwards, she shot her second load into Litchi’s mouth. Making sure to hold the fighting doctor’s head down to make sure that she would be able to take in everything.

From the moment the first wave of cum gushed into her mouth, Litchi’s body shuddered, going through possibly one of the biggest orgasms of her life. Her juices soaking through and staining her outfit, not that the woman could care about that. Feeling Noel let up on her head allowed her to pull up from the cock and give a loud gulp, swallowing the rest of the seed in her mouth, “Yummy fufufu~” 

“Well, this is certainly a side I’d never thought I’d see from you,” Smirked Noel, “Where’d this come from?” 

“Well~” Litchi gave Noel’s member another lick. Slowly dragging her tongue along the length causing shocks of pleasure to run up the blonde’s spine, “Let’s just say I have some experience in doing things like this.” She said, letting out a sultry giggle in the process.

“So what you’re saying is,” The smile on Noel’s face grew larger from what she had just heard, “I can kick things up a notch?” 

“Of course,” She kissed the cock tip, “That is; if you got what it takes.” 

No sooner had those words left her lips, Litchi found herself flipped over and on her stomach. Her chest mashed up against the pillows while her shapely rear was raised up. The doctor could hear her heartbeat pounding against her ears as the sound of fabric tearing filled the air, followed by a rush of cool air hitting her soaked cunt and asscheeks. Biting her lip as she felt Noel tease her by prodding her entrance, she forced down the loud moan that wanted to escape as Noel’s cock forced her way inside of her, her walls instantly giving way to the massive length. Forcing a wave of air to rush out of lungs from the breathtaking thrusts, it was a surprise Litchi didn’t cum right then and there. 

Noel for her part was trying her best not to cum immediately from Litchi’s pussy gripping her so fiercely the way it was. She did not expect Litchi to be this tight, and yet her walls were gripping her like a cobra and it felt amazing. With a hand at Litchi’s shoulders and the other grabbing and pinning the woman’s arm behind her back, Noel started thrusting deep into her partner’s core. Easily reaching the very entrance to her womb, where Litchi could feel the tip knocking against her making the oriental woman mewl in delight. 

“God, i-it’s like you were born and bred to take dick Litchi, it’s crazy,” Noel gasped amidst her thrusting. 

If only Noel knew how right on the money she was on that. 

The number one secret that Litchi had when it came to the physician was that Litchi Faye Ling was a slut, a massive one at that. She had long forgotten how it had started with her or what led to her addiction to sucking dick behind her clinic, just that every once in a while whenever she had gotten a patient who looked like they would be a fun time or someone who knew how to get what they want from her with a secret message. She would take them out back, or simply lock up the clinic and proceeded to fuck them for as much as they want. So long as they swore to silence to never to reveal her nature to anyone, especially her darling assistance Linhua. The last thing she wanted was for her reputation to be ruined thanks to her slutty nature. But now, with Noel ruining her with the massive cock of her, the biggest she’s ever had, she wasn’t sure if she could hold up her guise anymore. 

“Dear God, harder! Fuck me harder Vermillion,” She cried, no longer caring if anyone could hear her voice coming from through the walls or outside, “I want to feel every inch of your amazing cock inside me!” 

If her demands weren’t blatant enough to spell out what she wanted, her walls squeezing around her cock would be. Either way, Noel got the message loud and clear as wasted no time going down and plundering Litchi’s soaked twat. The sound of the bed creaked loudly as Noel’s hips crashed down on Litchi’s ass, loud plaps and the sound of various moans and gasp mixed in the air. Any more coherent words were lost on Litchi by that point in time, who could only let out choked cries as she gripped the sheets underneath with her free hand. The sudden stab at her sweet spot was enough to send her over the edge, her pussy quivering as she came all over Noel’s shaft, a muffled cry of ecstasy tearing through her throat against the pillows. 

“S-Shit, I can’t… hold back any-” Noel couldn’t finish her sentence as she reached her climax. Hilting herself as deep as she should, she held nothing back as she came inside of Litchi. Pressing her smaller body against the voluptuous beauty as hot sticky ropes of cum spurt inside, painting the oriental fighter’s walls white. Noel grit her teeth as she wrapped her arms around Litchi’s head, bucking her hips a few more times to wring out the last of her load inside of her. 

With one last gulp, Noel flopped down on top of Litchi’s limp form. Her own body growing weak from exhaustion after fucking the woman underneath her raw. A blissful smile was the last thing Litchi could manage before passing out into the pillow. 

-A Few Days Later-

“Ms. Litchi! Are you here, I am in need of your medical assistance!” 

The loud boisterous voice belonging to one Bang Shishigami could be heard coming from every corner of the Faye Ling Clinic. To anyone within earshot, it was no doubt a harsh unpleasant noise to be greeted to. But to Linhua, it was nothing new to the girl, having dealt with the ninja multiple times alongside her boss, Litchi. Turning around, she offered a small kind smile to the man. 

“Oh Hello Bang, how can I help you?” She greeted amiably and politely, earning a surprised look from the scar-faced shinobi. 

“Ms. Linhua, I did not expect to see you here by your lonesome,” The man did a quick once over of the entire clinic, “Not to sound rude, but where is Ms. Litchi, is she not in today?” 

“Litchi, actually I don’t know,” Linhua said with a frown on her face, “She said that she was stepping out to do some errands but that was a while ago. I’m… honestly not sure where she went or when she would be coming back.” 

Unbeknownst to either just as Linhua finished her statement, across the street deep inside an alleyway was the doctor in question. Dressed up in a skimpy outfit that left little to the imagination, as she had her back pressed up against the wall by one Noel Vermillion who was helping herself to the lovely woman’s body. Litchi’s panties were discarded to the side as she held onto the petite blonde, who was currently pounding away at the doctor’s cunt. A routine activity the two had established ever since their rump in the doctor’s clinic. Unable to go back to regular dicks anymore, Litchi had devoted herself to being Noel’s personal cockslut. There had just been some special way the blonde fucked that made it so addicting that others couldn’t compare anymore. One way or another, she had completely fallen for the blonde and her magnificent cock. 

And as for Noel, she saw this as an absolute win as well. Not only did she get to fuck the one person who’s been nothing but a sexual tease and torment since day one. She finally had a fully suitable means of releasing her frustrations at any time she wanted. So in a way, both ladies would end up getting what they wanted. 

Since then, both ladies had indulged in each other’s bodies. It didn’t matter where or when, whenever Noel got horny or upset with her line of work, a simple call to Litchi was all she had to do to get the doctor to come running to her and spread her legs. Litchi didn’t complain, nor did she want to, even when Noel had gotten into fucking her more publicly, she could only grow excited about being out in the open like this. Even now, she was more focused on the cock impaling her than getting busted, despite that anyone could easily catch them should they stop to look inside the alley. All it did was heighten Litchi’s arousal; the idea of someone catching her slutty depravity in the act turning her on like nothing else. Oh God, she was cumming, cumming shamefully at the thought of wanting someone to see her like this. 

“I can feel you clamping down on me, having naughty thoughts again Litchi,” Noel said, snapping the woman out of her thoughts as the blonde glanced up with a cute giggle, “Man, you really are hopeless, aren’t you?” 

“I-I… y-yesh…” Litchi moaned before squeaking as she was spun around with her face pressed against the wall. Noel grinning as she groped her ass possessively. 

“I’m not due back at the NOL for quite a while,” She said with a playful smile on her face, “How about we make the most of it, huh Ms. Litchi?” 

Litchi nodded as she prepared herself, knowing her mistress wouldn’t be letting her go until she fully felt drained and satisfied with her. 

Surely Linhua can manage running the clinic on her own for a few hours in the meantime. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
